


Clearing

by TheBirdVault



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, How Do I Tag, Kinda but not really, Magic, Medieval, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, an attempt was made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBirdVault/pseuds/TheBirdVault
Summary: One young woman is given too much responsibility at once. The other is closed off and hurt from what the world had done to her. They don't seem to get along. But they don't really have much choice, do they?A medieval story of war, hate, and the love that might just end it all.cross-post from Wattpad
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Clearing

As the fire in front of her crackled, a little girl watched her people laugh and sing, enjoying the buffalo that the god of the hunt gave to them. Her tribe, known to city folk as The Wanderers, was of a sizable amount, where, somehow, two buffalo could serve almost everyone in it. Seated at the main fire, she was in the company of her tribe's chief. His large hands waved in the air with gusto as he told a story of a war fought many millennia ago. The story told of enormous beasts that could fly and breathe fire, of a noble prince who would save the kingdom from a vicious king. The people in the circle listened with fascination, their eves fixated on their chief's powerful form. The girl watched as the fire made the tribesmen's olive skin blaze like the sun. 

About seven years old, the girl was a very observant child. Her mother and father sat next to her laughing and singing along with their fellow tribesmen. She smiled, her people were joyous, therefore she was joyous. They seemed not to have a care in the world. She felt absolutely safe, completely protected. The chief threw some sort of powder in the fire. It burst into the air, hungry for more. The girl stared at the column of heat as it quickly subsided. The chief told of a flying beast that came to help the prince in his endeavor. He told that it breathed fire at the boy when the prince did something silly. At this the tribesmen laughed. As the laughter died, Chief's face grew grim. He told that the final battle was approaching. All in the circle leaned in, waiting for details. 

The girl heard another circle of men laugh behind her. She looked towards them in curiosity, distracted. It was the warriors who protected the tribe. Both men and women sat and stood, eating and drinking the night away. The girl was being trained to be one of those warriors. Training started at four years old, so she had only been training for a few years. The girl's father picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, drawing her out of her thoughts. Both of her parents got up as Chief did, as the circle had been dismissed and told to rest after the story concluded. She had missed it. The girl wondered what happened to the Prince and his beast. 

Clutching her father's hair, she watched as her people bode each other good night. The girl felt her father's muscles flex and unflex, saying good night to friends as they walked past. The chief looked disturbed. Sometimes she hated being observant. She saw things she most likely was not meant to. The girl kept watching the chief. His expression was one that she did not like.

However, she was too tired to care at that moment. Arriving at their tent, her father placed her on the ground. She ran in, eager to sleep, for early in the morning, the migration would begin. It was her favorite part of the year, when the buffalo moved northeast, towards the cities, where people wearing strange clothing and speaking a strange language lived. Their skin was white as snow, the chief would say. The girl did not know what snow was, and wished that the buffalo would move north a little earlier so she might see it for the first time. Even at her young age, she was tired of the same old plains and grass of her native land. 

•••

Five years later, the girl awoke to the sound of bones striking bones and shuffling feet. Opening her eyes, she met the stunning gaze of her mother, who's eyes were a striking blue, like her own. She bode her daughter a good morning, and turned back to face forward. The horse she rode on huffed along, following those that were in front of it."You fell asleep for a moment there," Said her mother in their native tongue, "You are about to be initiated into the warriors, do not mess this up for yourself,"

"Yes mother," It was the migration once more. Now twelve years old, the girl was in probation stage. If all went well, she will officially be a warrior next year. As a probation warrior, her task was to protect her family, as was tradition. She was also gifted a "necklace of sacred lion teeth", as the chief called it. The girl was sure it was only regular beast teeth. She said nothing when she received it, however, out of respect. The necklace still meant a lot to her. Even though she only had three teeth on her necklace, another would be added each year she is a warrior. Some warriors had so many they had a necklace and two bracelets full of the sharp whiteness. These warriors always tell the best stories and give the best advise. The girl shook her head. She must focus on the task at hand. She must protect her family at all costs. The girl inspected the landscape around her. It was mainly just grassy plains and buffalo, but in the distance she saw a huge castle. The castle of the King Jonathan, that was what the chief told her. The name still felt foreign to her tongue. She was getting used to it, however, as she had to learn the people's language. As they approached the walls of the foreign settlement, the Wanderers dispersed. They would set up camp outside while the chief and a select few enter the strange place to sell what they had to offer. The girl began to ride away with her mother and father when someone called out to her. She turned. It was the chief.

"Come with us," the girl looked at her mother, who nodded. She knew she had no choice in the matter, so she spurred her mare towards him. As they rode closer, the walls grew ominously huge. As they grew nearer, the fear in the girl's heart grew with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the motivation to cross-post. Will add more soon enough


End file.
